


With Family

by hmweasley



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Banned Together Bingo, Gen, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Jewish Simon Lewis, Vampire Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: Simon thought he couldn't celebrate with his family anymore, but he was wrong.
Relationships: Clary Fray & Simon Lewis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020, Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	With Family

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> HM500 - denial  
> Banned Together Bingo: Positive Take on a Religious Minority
> 
> I am not Jewish myself, so if any Jewish people notice something that's off, please do let me know.

“You didn’t try to go to the temple?” Clary asked as she and Simon walked towards the Institute.

“Yeah, no,” Simon said. “At first, I thought maybe… But I was in denial. I know Raphael did the ‘dousing himself with holy water until he was immune’ thing, but waltzing in on Yom Kippur and letting the whole congregation see me burst into flames is even more dramatic than that.”

Clary squeezed his hand.

“I’m sorry, Simon. I know how much it means to you.”

He offered her a sad smile and pulled her in for a hug. She came easily, her arms tight and comforting around him.

“It would be nice to at least have the temple when I can’t see my mom, but I couldn’t go to my childhood one anyway. Mom told them I’m dead, so… I’ll make do. Becky called, so at least I had that.”

Clary nodded against his shoulder before pulling away. She didn’t let go of him though. Instead, she latched onto his sleeve and used it to tug him forward.

“Come on,” she urged. “We shouldn’t leave Izzy waiting.”

“Yeah,” Simon said slowly, frowning as Clary let him into the Institute. “I’m still not sure about this. Don’t get me wrong. I’m touched that you and Isabelle care enough to cook a whole meal for me when I’m only going to taste the blood anyway, but did you really leave Isabelle in charge of the cooking?”

Clary laughed and shook her head as she led Simon to the kitchen. When she pushed the door open, Simon froze.

In front of him were not just Izzy but also both of her brothers and Magnus. Even Maia had shown up and was smiling at Simon from her seat at the table. A table that wasn’t usually in the kitchen, Simon remembered.

“What is this?” he asked, staring at the massive amount of food. Turning to Izzy, he added, “There’s no way you cooked all this yourself.”

Isabelle laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“I had some help from Magnus,” she admitted, “but I did arrange the bagels myself.”

She motioned at a large tray that was loaded both with the bagels and various spreads to put on top of them. Not for the first time, Simon mourned his change in diet since becoming a vampire, but the sadness was quickly replaced by warmth for those around him.

“Thank you,” he said to everyone gathered, making it a point to even look directly at Jace

The Shadowhunter waved a dismissive hand through the air and said, “I’m only here for the food.”

“To be honest,” Simon continued, ignoring the remark, “I thought I was in denial for hoping to celebrate with my family again one day. But… Maybe that wasn’t denial. Maybe I can still celebrate with part of my family.”

With Clary and Izzy on either side of him and even more in front of him, it felt that way at least.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for HM500 at the Hunter's Moon Discord. If you're over 18, you can join [here](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd).
> 
> You can also come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://forensicisabelle.tumblr.com) if you'd like!


End file.
